Tricuspid valve diseases relate to conditions in which the valve between the two right heart chambers (i.e., the right ventricle and the right atrium) doesn't function properly and they often occur with other heart valve problems. An example of tricuspid valve diseases is tricuspid valve regurgitation, where the tricuspid valve doesn't close properly and blood flows back into the right atrium. Another example is tricuspid valve stenosis where the tricuspid valve is narrowed, which reduces the amount of blood flowing into the right ventricle. Yet another example is tricuspid atresia, a congenital heart disease, where a solid wall of tissues blocks the blood from flowing between the two right heart chambers. Yet another example is the Ebstein's anomaly where a malformed tricuspid valve situates at a position lower than the normal in the right ventricle, causing blood to flow back into the right atrium. There are other tricuspid valve diseases generally known to a person with ordinary skill in the art and these tricuspid valve diseases are also included in the present teachings.
A tricuspid valve disease can be corrected by an annuloplasty ring. In some instances, this device is preferred for surgically repairing a defect tricuspid valve. An annuloplasty ring is an anatomically-correct three-dimensional (3D) ring and can flexibly conform to the heart valve opening. This ring is implanted into a defect tricuspid valve and reduces the valve opening. Properly implanted, an annuloplasty ring allows the valve to open and close properly.
Tricuspid valve repair surgery can be done in one of two ways: a minimally invasive surgery or an open-heart surgery. A minimally invasive method involves making a small upper or lower chest incision and inserting valve repairing system/device percutaneously. After the valve is repaired, the incision is closed with dissolving sutures. Advantages of a minimally invasive approach include a shorter recovery time, less post-operation pain, and earlier return to work and normal daily activities.